


Acorde a la rutina.

by niikys-lab (Justalittlewriter)



Series: HideKane Smut Week 2015 [10]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justalittlewriter/pseuds/niikys-lab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al final el día terminó como normalmente lo hacía, con ambos acurrucados y besándose lentamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acorde a la rutina.

**Author's Note:**

> HideKane Smut Wee Day 7: Surprises//Kisses//Fluff.  
> [Prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/116784268439/imagine-its-muse-a-of-your-otps-birthday-and-b).

Ken acercó la cuchara de madera a su nariz y olió la salsa, ¿se suponía que debía oler así? Hacía tanto tiempo que no cocinaba pastas que ya lo había olvidado.

Suspirando, apagó el fuego y emplató la comida, frustrado; quizás debería simplemente ir al restaurante de la otra cuadra, pedir pastas para llevar y ponerla en un plato como si él la hubiera cocinado. No es como si Hide no fuera a comerlo de todos modos, siempre comía lo que sea que Ken le cocinara, por muy horrible que supiera. Observó el gran plato (le parecía que era demasiado, pero siempre podía calentar las sobras, ¿verdad?), y ladeó la cabeza, al menos parecía comestible.

Dos bronceados brazos rodearon su cintura, adentrándose en su delantal, y un par de delicados labios besaron su cuello levemente; bien, deshacerse de la comida ya no era una opción. Posó una su mano sobre la que acariciaba su cadera e inclinó aún más la cabeza, dándole comodidad al rubio para besarlo.

— **Me gusta como huele eso** —susurró sobre su oreja y lo atrajo más a su cuerpo— **, y también me gusta la vista. —** Mordió levemente su cuello—. **Creo que debería dejar una marca de este lado también.**

El peliblanco volteó y besó levemente sus labios.

— **Feliz cumpleaños, Hide.**  —El rubio sonrió sobre sus labios y volvió a besarlo, tomando su cuello delicadamente e invadiendo su boca con dulzura.

— **Gracias, Ken.** —Besó su nariz y bajó las manos, tomando las del otro y entrelazando sus dedos—. **¿La vestimenta también es parte de mi regalo?** —Elevó las cejas sugestivamente y Ken rió levemente, mientras negaba, rozando sus narices y volvía a unir sus labios en un beso más largo; y lento.

— **No, la vestimenta es porque mi querido esposo lavó toda mi ropa interior.** —Hide miró a otra parte, como si la culpa no fuera suya, y no lo era, era culpa de Ken por no separar su ropa interior sucia de la limpia.

— **Oh, mi apreciado Ken** —suspiró dramáticamente y movió el plato a otra encimera— **, eso es una minucia** —lo tomó por los muslos, ayudándolo a sentarse sobre la encimera— **, aunque creo que me lo agradeceré eternamente.** —Volvió a morder y besar fervientemente su cuello; todo el cuerpo de Ken se estremeció bajo sus brazos mientras gemía y se aferraba a la tela de su chaqueta.

* * *

El rubio se sentía observado; la anciana de la casa vecina era una gran chismosa, y frecuentemente los observaba desde su ventana, preparada para llamar a la policía ante la mínima muestra de afecto que se dieran en la cocina; una vez incluso había llamado porque estaban tomándose de las manos después de que Ken se cortara mientras intentaba hacerle la cena a Hide. Abrió un ojo y, efectivamente, la señora estaba en su ventana, a punto de tomar su teléfono; su otro ojo se abrió también y miró a la anciana, implorándole con la mirada que no llamara, pero ella negó y tomó el teléfono. Hide cerró las cortinas y tomó al peliblanco en brazos, llevándolo a la sala y recostándolo en el sofá.

Ken elevó una ceja y el rubio se acostó a su lado, entrelazando sus piernas y mirándolo durante un largo rato a los ojos. Era tan guapo, ¿qué había hecho para merecer un esposo tan buenmozo, inteligente y que le cocinaba casi cada noche? Hide era la persona más afortunada en el planeta simplemente por tenerlo, y no lo dudaba.

— **¿Sucede algo?** —El peliblanco acarició su mejilla y Hide sólo le sonrió, con anhelo.

— **Sólo pensaba en lo afortunado que soy por tenerte a mi lado.** —Le devolvió la caricia, pasando lentamente el pulgar por su cintura—. **¿Alguna vez te dije cuánto te amo?** —Acercó su rostro hasta que sus narices se chocaran.

— **Lo has hecho cada día durante los últimos dos años.** —Ken rozó sus narices con ternura y volvieron a besarse, lenta, larga y apasionadamente; el peliblanco se subió a su regazo, y el rubio acarició su pierna con una mano, enviándole repetidos escalofríos a lo largo del cuerpo. Una mano se coló por debajo de su delantal, y un dedo recorrió su erecto miembro, haciéndolo gemir y estremecerse; las manos de Hide eran tan suaves y delicadas que aún seguía sin creerse el nivel de placer que llegaban a darle, lo volvían loco, lo estremecían, le hacían prácticamente perder la cabeza y volverse una máquina de gemidos e incoherencias.

Ken también se preguntaba qué había hecho para tener un esposo así de perfecto; cada mañana lo besaba dulcemente, le susurraba que lo amaba y se iba a trabajar; a media mañana le enviaba una mensaje de buenos días, sabiendo que recién a esa hora se había levantado; cuando volvía de trabajar, lo saludaba efusivamente desde la puerta, exclamando  _“¡Estoy en casa, amor de mi vida! ¿Me extrañaste?, porque yo te extrañé durante cada segundo que estuvimos apartados”_  y Ken se ponía rojo de vergüenza ajena por lo cursi que podía llegar a ser; luego, mientras él le preparaba la cena, lo abrazaba y halagaba la comida que ni siquiera había probado aún, alegando que de todos modos sería deliciosa, porque estaba hecha con cariño; y luego de cenar se sentaba silenciosamente a su lado en el sofá, acariciándole el cabello mientras terminaba de leer su libro, o le hacía el amor lentamente contra las sábanas de su habitación. Incluso lo acompañaba a buscar su comida, muy a su pesar, pero no podía negarse, después de todo, Hide era el único de los dos que sabía conducir, y tenía licencia.

Tiró levemente del hombro de su chaqueta y el rubio se sentó, se la quitó y Ken volvió a besar sus labios, tomando el borde de su camiseta para quitarla de en medio y poder apreciar su cuerpo en con plenitud. Ahora que Hide estaba con el pecho al descubierto, el peliblanco podía dedicarse a besar lentamente su cuello y marcarlo de la misma manera en que su esposo había marcado el suyo la noche anterior; los dedos de Hide se hundieron en la piel de sus muslos y Ken presionó su erección con una mano; los pantalones también le impedían el contacto de piel a piel, y comenzaban a fastidiarlo.

Ansiosamente deshizo el botón de sus pantalones y bajó la cremallera, metiendo la mano dentro de sus bóxers y finalmente tocando su miembro directamente. El rubio gimió bajo sus masajes y sus dedos se hundieron aún más en la piel de su esposo; Ken siguió besando su abdomen, bajando sus besos y alejando las manos de Hide hasta que se posaron en sus hombros. El rubio jadeaba, y Ken lo miró con una perversa sonrisa en los labios y una mano en el elástico de sus bóxers, Hide rió y le devolvió la sonrisa, siempre preparado para las ocurrencias del peliblanco. Le quitó los pantalones por completo y finalmente estuvo satisfecho, mirando a su esposo en todo su desnudo esplendor, con la respiración agitada, pequeñas gotas de sudor bajando por su frente y su húmedo miembro derramando líquido preseminal; se mordió los labios de manera inconsciente y acarició los muslos del rubio.

— **Oye, Ken, el lubricante** —dijo entre jadeos y Ken elevó una ceja, negando con la cabeza.

— **Lo hicimos ayer, ¿no?** —una mano se apartó de su muslo y bombeó lentamente el duro miembro de su esposo, que siseó entre dientes y cernió los dedos el borde del sofá— **, incluso con mi estúpidamente rápida regeneración, debo estar lo suficientemente estrecho para que entres con facilidad.**  —Simplemente se encogió de hombros antes de lamer lánguidamente su falo y tomar la punta entre sus labios, estremeciendo por completo el cuerpo del rubio. Con la ayuda de su lengua y mano, lubricó todo el miembro con saliva; no hubiera sido la mejor opción para una pareja normal; pero ellos lo hacían a diario y Ken no era normal; con un húmedo sonido, lo quitó de sus labios y se los lamió, mirando el rojo rostro de su esposo.

Apoyando ambas manos en su pecho y elevando las caderas, Ken se acomodó con facilidad sobre su miembro; bajó lentamente, disfrutando a cada segundo la deliciosa fricción y la sensación de ser llenado por el hombre que tanto amaba. Se quedó así, sentado sobre sus caderas, mirando los ojos de Hide y atesorando cada caricia que sus manos estaban recibiendo; elevó una mano hasta la mejilla del rubio y la acarició, intentando devolverle aunque sea una pequeña parte de todo el amor que él le daba. Hide besó la palma de su mano y Ken movió levemente las caderas; su esposo cerró los ojos y él suspiró ligeramente.

El peliblanco movía las caderas condenadamente despacio, y el rubio estaba a punto de perder la cordura; así que cuando Ken se acercó para besarlo, lo tomó por la cintura y lo recostó en la otra punta del sofá; Ken gimió por el acertado ángulo y sus tobillos se cruzaron por detrás de la espalda de Hide. Ahora era Ken quien creía que perdería la cabeza; Hide había juntado sus frentes y se aseguraba de que sus embestidas fueran totalmente lentas y acertadas, golpeando su próstata cada vez y retirándose con la mayor lentitud que podía lograr; las manos del peliblanco intentaban aferrarse sin éxito al sofá y sus talones presionaban contra la baja espalda de Hide.

Sólo cuando la espera había sido demasiado, el rubio lo penetró con más rapidez, cuando ambos estaban en su límite y a punto de alcanzar el clímax. Los brazos de Ken se cruzaron por detrás de su cuello y los dientes de Hide se enterraron en su clavícula, a la vez que llegaban juntos al orgasmo y gruñían en simultáneo, finalmente aliviados.

* * *

El delantal de Ken había quedado completamente empapado en sus fluidos y el sofá quizás necesitaría una posterior limpieza también. Hide le desanudó el delantal y lo dejó por alguna parte del piso, Ken lo besó nuevamente y el rubio se acostó, extendiendo los brazos para que su esposo se acomodara sobre él; el peliblanco aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces y apoyó la cabeza en sobre su pecho, oyendo los latidos de su corazón.

— **Oye, Hide** —el rubio zumbó, asintiendo, y acarició los cabellos de su nuca— **, feliz cumpleaños.** —Besó la coronilla de su cabeza y susurró  _“Gracias”_  contra su cabello—. **Te amo.**

— **También te amo, Ken.**  —Acarició sus hombros lentamente, hasta que la respiración del otro se estabilizó y comenzó a roncar levemente. Hide rió despacio, mirándolo y negando con la cabeza—.  **Y tú nunca me crees cuando te digo que roncas.**

**Author's Note:**

> [También en tumblr](http://niikys-lab.tumblr.com/post/122714824446/acorde-a-la-rutinae).


End file.
